


Sky is falling

by osmalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam taunts Lucifer with what he can't have. (explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky is falling

Dean might be screaming, but Sam has already silenced his tongue, has placed a mute spell over his mouth. It doesn't stop his brother from trying--the bob of his Adam's apple continues, his mouth still forming words. He's been reduced to sharp breaths, to sobs. And he's stopped fighting, now that Sam has locked him to obedience.

Lucifer hisses as he watches, circling around the Devil's Trap. Sam has drawn it himself as a game, a taunt. The last of the Winchester hunts.

"Why don't you remove the spell?" Lucifer asks him. His eyes glow, white and yellow, _gold._ "You love his voice. Make him beg."

Sam doesn't because he knows Dean will say the broken words, _"Brother, Sammy,"_ over and over, and Sam can't bear it.

But touches, he can do. He skims his fingers over Dean's chest, on the tattoo now broken and marked with a scar. He licks the pale flesh, bites. "His nipples," Lucifer whispers, and Sam agrees _(doesn't_ obey), opens his mouth and takes Dean's left nipple between his teeth.

"Your hands," Lucifer says, and Sam raises them over Dean's hips, feels the jerk of his brother's muscles.

Slowly, carefully, Sam cups Dean's ass, pulls him closer, presses his thigh between his brother's legs. Dean's cock is hard, leaking pre-cum, and his balls slide over Sam's leg. "My brother," he sighs.

"Your brother," Lucifer agrees, but there's a hitch in his throat. "Long since I've..."

"Shut up," Sam says conversationally, sucks on Dean's collar.

Lucifer hisses again, still waiting for an opening. But Sam won't share, can't share. Dean is _his,_ and they'll win this. Winchesters versus the world. Sam and Dean versus Lucifer. Dean doesn't like it now, but it's the only sure way to get under Lucifer's skin. The plan: To make him watch. To make him beg. To make him _suffer._

"He's touched by another," Lucifer tries again. "Used goods. Broken doll. Alistair and Castiel's bitch."

Sam touches the hand-shaped scar on Dean's arm, feels how his brother shivers. He feels that ancient jealousy well up in his heart, but the triumphant look on Lucifer's face quells it. Dean is here now, in Sam's arms. He died and came back _for Sam._  
The thought makes Sam hard, and he wraps one arm around Dean, another arm pressing against his brother's cock. Dean gasps, moves with him as if they are one.

"I had a brother, once," Lucifer says. His eyes are trained on Dean, on the way Dean's hand feebly tries to push Sam away. He licks his lips--his host's lips, but there is a demon's naked hunger in his eyes--and watches how Sam turns Dean to face him, watches how Sam jacks his brother's cock. "My twin. My love. When we had mortals' bodies, I held his cock and made him moan--"

Sam groans, feels the vibration in Dean's throat against his nose that says he's not unaware.

"Made him suck my fingers--"

Sam puts two fingers in Dean's mouth, makes the demon watch as the digits thrust languidly inside, makes him wet. Dean's tongue swirls over his fingers, obscene lips pursed.

"--Fucked him hard. We're the same, Sam," Lucifer says, and Sam barely hears. He traces the sweat dripping from Dean's neck, nudges his cock against Dean's hole. His cum from earlier hours still drips between his brother's legs. Lucifer should weaken now.

"I'm not like you," Sam murmurs against Dean's skin.

Dean's hands are touching him, coming around him, tightens his hold. Maybe he's beginning to see this is the only way to defeat Lucifer. To make the demon understand that two brothers can be this close. Closer than he and his brother ever were.

Sam thrusts his cock inside his brother's hole, feels Dean shudder bodily against him. Lucifer groans as if he's feeling it, fingers wrapped around his host's hard cock. Dean pants soundlessly, ashamed, but he's moving his hips, closing his eyes. Sam can hear the soft slapping of his balls against Dean's ass, squelching sound of cum inside his brother.

"Not like you," Sam pants. "Dean would do this _for me."_

"It's not enough to fall," Lucifer snarls. "It's not love it it's not enough to defy God."

"It's enough," Sam whispers, because it is. Dean is crying, his sobs silent, but he's also fucking himself on Sam's dick and mouthing, _Sammy, stop, Sammy..._ It makes Sam slam into him harder, his fingers adding to the bruises on Dean's hips. Lucifer watches them, with envy, with hate, with lust.

When Dean comes (again), Sam pulls out of him, still hard, cock coated with the cum in Dean's ass. He kisses Dean, tongue swallowing the words his brother wants to say, before he releases the silence spell.

Dean's first words are, "Sammy, no." His eyes gaze up at Sam with shock, but there's sadness there too. He doesn't say anything else, only opens his mouth as Sam guides his cock inside. It's obedience, and Sam knows it is also love.

"Dean will do everything I say," he says. "Even fall for me."

Lucifer howls, tries to rush out of the Devil's Trap. Tries again. "It's not real!" he screams, pounding on the invisible wall, fingers clawing on air. "It's not real! He's _mine!"_

Sam smiles, wraps his fingers over his brother's scalp, calmly watching the fallen angel scream as Sam fucks his brother's mouth. His fingers brush against Dean's lips. He imagines the protest at the back of Dean's throat is of pleasure. He meets Lucifer's eyes coolly.

"It wasn't love if Michael wouldn't fall for you," Sam reminds him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original prompt:** _apocalypse!fic, non-con. Lucifer teaching Sam how he needs to use his brother._


End file.
